Hetalia Hero's
by Kitcat14
Summary: America discovers that the Tesseract is stolen, thanks to the call from the president. All of the Nations come together to help the Avenger's out in their own special way-some more than others. Temporary hiatus 'til summer.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is very interesting. I was hit in the head by a plot bunny when I saw the end of this, so I thought 'Why not?'. And voila, here is the result...so far that is. Well, enough of me talking, I bet not even half of you read the noters at the top and bottom of each story, but here it is!

Mein gott... I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is: I do not own Hetalia or Avengers. If I did...that would be totally awesome. (A Very Harry Potter Musical, anyone?)

* * *

America winces a bit, due to a sudden prickling pain down his spine. He warily gets up from the work desk (where stacks of documents lay) and casually walks towards the door, his phone poised in a ready position. "Yo prez," he says easily. He hears the president's frantic voice on the other side. "Whoa. Whoa calm down. What happened." He listens, a frown slowly creeps onto his face and he rubs his blond hair back. "So... you're saying that a god thingy came from a different dimension and is preparing to take over the world?"

The phone crackles. America's eyes widen in shock. "The Tesseract was taken? You said it was highly guarde-...yes. So to sum it up, this evil dude by the name, Loki has taken scientists as well as Hawkeye?" It crackles some more. "Well this sucks. I liked Hawkeye... Who have you contacted right now?" He waits, listening. "...Black Widow, Captain America, the Hulk and Iron Man? Fun stuff. Okay. I'll prepare and gather everyone. Just let the S.H.I.E.L.D. In charge for now. I'll come up with the rest with my colleagues." He ignored the president's protest about it not being fun, and hangs up on him. He starts to dial everyone's phone numbers to issue a meeting.

This day has gotten better. Well, better as in he didn't have to do the dreaded paperwork now. He gets to be a hero and save the world from an evil god person thingy. America didn't really pay attention to the name. Well, he'll remember it when he needs to.

* * *

America nervously paces as the Nations seat themselves in their respected places. After a few minutes of deadly silence, he coughs and starts."Ummm. I have gathered you all here because the... Tesseract was stolen..."

All of the Nations bolt up and start to speak all at once, annoying Germany. He stands up, slamming his palms onto the table. "Shut up!" He sits back down, albeit ruffled. "Let America explain."

"Yes," He says weakly, catching the attention of all of the Nations, who looked quite irked at him. "Well, a god person thingy by the name of Loki has come through the Tesseract, using it as a portal, and is planning to take over and enslave the human race. The bright side is, we are gathering Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man and the Hulk." Voices speak in a hushed whisper. "The down side," he adds, louder, "Is that Loki has Hawkeye, Professor Erik Selvig and other people."

"Loki?" says Norway, amused. "Loki has used the Tesseract and is preparing to take over the world the Thor is protecting?" He sighs. "I need to notify Thor then..."

"Natasha Romanoff decided to help?" Russia chuckles, his evil aura expands. "She's such a bright young girl. I'd like to see her again."

"No wonder Bruce Banner disappeared from my sphere," mutters India, staring at America. "It figures now."

"So, what do you want us to do about this?" asks England. "They probably know what they're doing." He takes a small sip of Earl Grey, giving the American a calculating look.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not sure if they'll get along," says America quietly. "But that's why I assembled us all here, to help and be National heroes! We should come up with a name though...how about, since they're the Avengers, we could be...uhhhh. Freedom Fighters."

Everyone looks at him as if he sprouted two extra heads. "No," they all say in unison, vetoing the idea instantly, all the while crushing the American's heart.

"Uhhhh," stutters Canada nervously, "How about the Legions." But alas, no one hears him.

"I got it!" exclaims America. "How about The Legions as our group name. It would be awesome. And no one will know about us too!"

"What's the point of having a silly little name if we're not going to be acknowledged?" asks Russia, his creep aura on high now. He gives America a cold, daring smile.

"Good question. It's always good to have a name if someone asks us," declares America, making England roll his eyes in annoyance. "Well, meeting adjourned! Norway and England, use your voodoo magic to summon Thor here to help us. Okay?"

"V-voodoo magic?" Sputters the Englishman. "I'll have you know that our magic is real!" He silences quickly at the looks everyone else is giving him.

The two grumble in agreement. And everyone leaves the room, ready to notify their government on what's going on and to let any flying, ship (invisible and not invisible) to be granted access through their countries. They wouldn't want the world to be conquered, right? So why not start and help right away.

* * *

"Bloody git," groans England on the streets of London, walking next to a non-responsive Norway. "Of course the Yankee just had to do something and summon Loki." He sighs out in exhaustion as they reach his mansion and go behind it to the forest.

"You have a big grass field, right?" asks Norway. "We need one to contact Asgard. No doubt that they're already trying to get Thor over, why not lend them a hand?"

They reach a wide, luscious green meadow and stand in front of each other, hands out. They stand about a half a mile apart. Concentrating, Norway starts to mumble something in Norwegian, and their hands start to glow, as well as the space between them. England mutters something too, and a large magic circle appears, Norwegian symbols decorating it, with a big tree in the middle. A bright flash of blue light crashes down to the sky, and dark cumulus clouds gather above them; thunder rattles the grass and ground, as the light becomes brighter and the clouds swirl together. A bolt of lightning appears.

Everything stops, and the two wait for everything to become peaceful. They waited for the light to die down, then looked for Thor.

"He's not there..." England trails off in disappointment and shock. What great and immense power.

Norway shrugs. "Just wait a few moments, sometimes there's a delay in the travel between time and space. Even for beings like gods that don't roam our sphere. It's quite-" Norway never got to finish what he was saying for a man falls out of the sky.

They look in amusement as a guy wearing a red cape appears before them, holding a small hammer. He walks towards them, hesitantly, unsure of what to do. All he could think was _There are humans, on the __field and they saw me appear before them._ He sighs and approaches cautiously, careful not to scare them away, only so that he can ask them where they are right now. He does need to find his brother. He looks up to the sky in wonder. "Excuse me, where am I?"

England is the first to straighten up. Norway is looking at him with a blank expression, not sure whether or not to introduce themselves, or just wait for the Norwegian god to ask them for their names. "Hello, you are in London, England-" He gets cut off, as he watches the god rise into the air and disappear into the clouds. "How rude," he says, irked that the Asgardian didn't thank him for the hospitality or even for helping him cross the dimensional vortex.

Norway just shrugs. "We should get going."

* * *

America totters on his chair, watching a few Nations pace back and forth in nervousness and anticipation; others are either sleeping, eating, or waiting for any news of what is happening so far. The door creaks open and everyone whips their heads towards the sound, watching England and Norway step in. "So, how did you do?" he asks, curious of the outcome so far. Well, he is the hero _and_ the boss, so he does have the right to know.

England sighs in exasperation. "Well, we got Thor," he says weakly, unsure of how to explain that the god disappeared right when they summoned him.

"The question is, where _is _he," France cuts off, earning a glare from the tired Brit.

"He's where ever Loki is. Or at least trying to get there," says Norway, sitting down next to Denmark, watching him chug another bottle of beer. _Just like Prussia_. He thinks to himself.

They all groan. None of them know where he is then. Though they can guess: over an ocean. That's the only place that they wouldn't be able to track people... well, as well as a few un-named and unexplored islands, but there's a very small chance of Loki _or_ Thor being on any of them. Silence follows their groan, until Ludwig speaks up. "They're in Stuttgart, Germany. At least Loki is. I'm not positive of Thor's movements."

"The Italy's, Germany, and Prussia. I suggest all four of you go to Germany and seek him out. I don't believe you can get... possessed. Since we're countries." England says hesitantly. He looks at Norway for confirmation, who nods in response.

Everyone lets out a relieved sigh, of which they never knew they were holding.

"V-ve. I don't want to go to meet the bad man!" whines Italy in panic. "I'm just an innocent Italian and I-"

"Shut the fuck up stronzo!" yells Romano, making the whining Italian stop blubbering. "God! I already have to put up with the damn potato bastard!" He glares at him, watching him sniffle.

Germany just shakes his head in horror and defeat, knowing that there's no way of avoiding the situation. "Let's just get going," he sighs.

The three nod, and follow Germany out of the door, signaling the dismissal between all of the Nations.

"Wow," whistles America appreciatively. "That went better than I expected."

Everyone looks at him in disbelief and leaves, leaving the now whining American. "Come back guys! I didn't mean it like that! Guys-" The door slams in his face, leaving him all by himself. Wait. Awesome. "All by myself...don't wanna be...all by myself...anymore." he sings somberly.

Canada looks at him in disapproval. "That's a Canadian song America, please don't kill it."

America jumps up in surprise, thinking that he was all alone. "The fuck! Ghost!" he runs out, screaming bloody murder all the while.

The Canadian sighs. "I'm your brother."

* * *

"Ve~ We're going to a party~" sings Italy happily, waiting in line to turn in his ticket.

Germany shushes him and introduces them all. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, this is my brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Lovino and Feliciano Vargas," he coughs out their human names, handing an invitation to the security guard who reads it and nods for them to enter.

Feliciano breathes out in wonder at the inside of the building. "Ve~ Where's the food?" He says in wonder. Turning to Ludwig, he asks, "Do you know where the food is?"

Ludwig face palms. "Feli, we're here for-" He stops, thinking better of it. "Never mind. The food is over there." He points to a long table where trays and platters of food lay, waiting to be eaten by the guests. "Just don't go-" Ludwig stops again, looking at the empty space beside him. A feeling of dread courses through his body from the left.

"Just look bastard," hisses Lovino, glaring at the German man with hatred. "If you hurt or do anything to my brother, I will castrate you with a spoon." With that, he walks away, to a bar.

Ludwig sighs out. _This is going to be a long night. _"Gil-" Gilbert's not here. He searches through the building and finds him talking to civilians. _A really long night._ He can hear the 'Kesese' from the place he's standing. _Maybe afterwards, I should go onto a vacation. Japan's nice at this time in the year, and Japan would be happy to invite me over,_ he decides and continues to sweep through the crowd, getting ready for the business man to start talking. Well, it could be worse. _But it could be a lot better. _Says a small voice in the back of his head.

The business man starts to speak.

All four of them watch silently as Loki, at least they think it's Loki, walks down the stairs, holding a weird, glowing spear. The part that glows looks very similar to the Tesseract. Romano quirks a small smile as Loki pins him onto the table. He opens his mouth in a small 'o' and watches in morbid fascination as the ex-Asgardian shoves something at the guy's eye. He should get one of those, it would be quite useful in the mafia. "Wow. That's so-" He pauses, glancing around, seeing the civilians run away in panic. He looks to the side and finds that his brother and Prussia are gone; only he and Ludwig stayed. Now this is where he starts to run like an Italian, beside the fact that he is one, leaving the Germanic country alone.

Ludwig just glares at Loki. He already knows what he wants: iridium. He can feel the evil man's colleagues already touching the metal. There's something about this guy that he hates, but he can't tell. _Yet._

Carefully following the Trickster God out of the building, he yet needs to notice, he watches the man wield the staff, as if it was magical. Then he sees in three. _Three. _Three Loki's surrounding a group of German civilians. He can see Prussia's face, eyes wide in adoration, but guarded too, not fancying the idea of being enslaved. The two Italy's are running frantically behind the Prussian.

Now he remembers why he detest Loki so much. He reminds him of Hitler and any other dictator in the past. How they wanted to control humans. It makes Ludwig's insides churn at this thought. _I won't let that happen again. _He thinks, glaring heatedly at the back of the god. He has a chance to redeem himself and save the people. No one will die if he can help it.

Germany remembers the time when he helplessly and emotionlessly watched people die in front of him. His own citizens, all because of the hope of a perfect race; a perfect nation. He shudders, feeling the past pain all over his body, the pain of hundreds of people dying by his hand. Ironically, Hitler never killed anyone, just watched them kill themselves. It makes him sick.

He grinds his teeth in hatred as Loki commands _his_ citizens to bow down before him. He races towards him to fight for his people, only to stop in his tracks. An elderly man stands up, bravely, his eyes flickering to Ludwig. Germany notices a hint of recognition.

Due to being a country, their own citizens have an obligation to go against them or for them. But having unswerving loyalty and the drive to obey their country propels them to stand up and go against what's wrong. That's what many Nations find interesting- how their citizens have the courage to do that. It's amazing of what one does to protect their country and the ones they love. People call it courage and bravery, others call it stupidity, but the Nations call it being a hero.

Loki prepares to kill the elder, only to be shot back. The four Nations look with mild interest as Captain America appears and challenges Loki. Germany prepares to help, only to be held back by Romano, who shakes his head. "It's not your battle," he says softly, in understanding.

"It's my country," Ludwig objects fiercely, struggling under his grip. The Italian can be strong when he wants to be.

"I know. But if you were to interfere now, you'd reveal to them who we are. You'll help when the time comes. We'll help." He says reassuringly. His eyes focus on Captain America and Loki.

These are one of the few times that Romano was ever nice to him. The first time was after World War 2, when Russia took Prussia away form him to watch his movements so that there's no movements or hints that there were still Nazi's. Ludwig was devastated by this, and the only one to comfort him was Romano. He knew how it felt to be separated from his brother. But this is the second time it ever happened. And to this, he's happy... or at least feels a little better.

Ludwig feels a small tingle and he looks up. And there's Iron Man, coming down as a re-enforcement. They corner Loki and he eventually surrenders, which is surprising. In all his years (which is really a long time) the only times that an enemy surrenders was by either the choice was to live or die, or when he has a goal to achieve by being taken in and arrested.

The four took this opportunity to introduce themselves. "Hello, would you need help?" Ludwig asked.

Captain America politely says, "We have it, it's okay."

Germany's eyes turn stone hard. "I said, could we help you. It's not a 'we have it, it's okay' thing, it's a yes or no question, soldier," he says harshly.

He widen his eyes in shock and nods. "If you could-" He never finished the sentence for Iron Man cuts him off.

"You don't need to. We got it. We don't need any interferences."

"By the statement of, 'we got it'," mocks Romano. "Does that mean you're able to repair the damages?" He points to broken cars, strewn across the street, daring for them to say 'yes.' "Now answer the question. It's not hard," he says calmly, giving them a small condescending smirk.

Before Iron Man can say anything Captain America says, "Yes, could you help make sure everyone's safe, and help make sure this guy won't make any...unwise moves."

Romano grins wickedly, "Happily." He claps quickly. "Oi. Fratello, help by starting to clear the roads with Pr- Gilbert. Ludwig and I will help make sure this," he heavily kicks Loki, "thing will be handed to the air craft."

"Ve~ Okay fratello~" Hums Feliciano, pulling Prussia along with him toward the building. "Oh. And Luddy. Do you feel better?" He sense the German's uneasiness for a while, and decided that this was the right time to ask him if he is fine.

Germany gives him a weak smile, hiding an uncomfortable feeling that's bubbling in his stomach. "Ja. Thanks Feli."


	2. Chapter 2

Accomlishment! Yesssssss! XD I'm really happy with the outcome, but if it's confusing or if I don't get some parts right, please tell me. Though I warn you, I probably won't get to them until Wednesday (the last day of school) because of finals and stuff. Either that or I won't upload the fixed chapter (if people complain that is) until sometime after the Wednesday after next Wednesday. Yup. ROAD TRIP! ^^' Procrastination. Well, enough of this, here is the story (after the disclaimer).

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Avengers and Hawkeye. Lol wut? Hawkeye is pretty cute, if I do say so myself. A guy that fights with a bow and arrow that explodes...wow. YES!

* * *

Arthur looks up, watching the invisible helicarrier fly over his territory. He frowns, a small frown, only visible to those who know him well. He sighs slowly and climbs into a jet, ready to fly across the Atlantic to America. Furrowing his eyebrows, he feels his stomach churn uncomfortably. _Something is not right, not right at all._ He thinks, sensing the air craft fly out of his sphere.

He quickly dials his phone. "Hey. Alfred, I'm- Yeah. Yeah." He listens to the American's antics, even though he should be focusing on the Avengers. "Al, it's not cool that a Nordic god is trying to take over the worl- Part of the help is from Ivan and Norway." He listens to Alfred's unnecessary chatter, feeling a headache coming on. "Alfred, Norway didn't know that that was going to happen. Loki is unpredictable, aside from the part that he's- No. Just be careful. Tell the people to be wary about Loki." He sighs in exasperation, rubbing his messy blonde hair back. "I'm just saying, people just don't give up easily- Alfred, Germany was correct then. People just don't- Fine. Talk to you in America." England hangs up the phone, and sighs.

_Just be careful_.

He looks out of the jet, already lost track of the helicarrier, which already faded in the distance. He figures that the heroes already have it under control. Though the weird feeling in his stomach is still there. It's like something is nagging him over and over again, telling him to call Alfred once more, just in case something was to happen. But that American idiot would probably not listen to him.

He rubs his forehead in frustration and calls Germany. "Hello?"

Germany's voice comes in from the other side, albeit irritated. He can already hear the people in the background. A crash breaks Germany from asking him why he's calling. England can hear a cackle of a 'kesese'. No doubt it's Prussia that's laughing, and the crash was him also. Germany sighs into the phone, "Ja? This is Ludwig."

"I apologize about interrupting your... whatever is happening there, but I'm concerned about Loki and why he so easily surrendered," England says, playing with a strand of hair, while looking at the ceiling of the jet.

"You're not the only one. Mein brüder, though he doesn't show it, is also suspicious of Loki, as well as Lovino. We're also unsure of where the Tesseract is too. It's usually not this easy."

"I agree." England tugs on his lower lip in anxiousness, trying to think of the reason why Loki gave in so easily. Of all the years that he was in the world, he rarely found anyone who'd surrender so easily, that isn't a Nation, that is. Why would Loki... The only people of importance on the helicarrier is Fury, Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man, a few other people and Dr. Banner. Then it hits him. He's after the Hulk. "Germany. He's after Dr. Banner. He's planning to use him," he says quickly, tapping his foot in impatience at the jets speed.

Germany doesn't reply when he said that with a frantic voice, but calmly says, "You have to tell Alfred. But not now. You'll be there before me, ja? And Alfred won't listen to a word you'd say unless you say it face to face."

England freezes and then sighs out slowly, knowing that the German is right. "You're right. I just hope that I won't arrive too late."

"I hope too."

England can feel Germany's wry smile from the other side. "Yeah. Bye." He hangs up, and looks out of the window, out at the water. _I hope so._

* * *

Once the jet met the ground, England races from the plane to the world meeting building, faster than anyone can say 'jack rabbit.' His heart pounds in his chest as he gets closer there. He has a feeling that he's too late, but there's no harm in hoping that it isn't.

He is.

England arrives to find America clutching his side, breathing irregularly. "They're," America heaves, trying to catch his breath as another shudder runs itself through his body. "They're in Manhattan, fighting."

England nods, unsurprised at this. He watches America's form teeter back and forth and braces himself for the weight to come. It comes and he sees America in his arms. He hands him to Russia, and prepares the few selected people to help out and fight. "Okay. I want Russia, Norway, Canada, South Italy, Germany to get ready to fly to Manhattan with me."

The ones called rise up, ready to collect their weapons, but stop at a groan in a different direction to the door. America staggers up onto his feet, one eye painfully open, his hand clutching his stomach. He places one hand on the table, pushing away from the many other Nations outstretched hands and heaves himself towards the group. "I'm coming. It's my country and I will fight."

England smiles at him, knowing that it would be useless to persuade him otherwise. He rubs the back of his neck and draws in a slow breath. "Fair enough," he intones, shocking the younger Nation. "But, only when we need you. Once we get there, you have to find trapped civilians and lead them to safety. Nothing more, nothing less unless ordered to." He holds out a hand for the American, ready to lead him to the ready military jet. "Come on soldier."

"Soldier," Alfred muses, wincing again at another oncoming shock. "I'm more of a captain here."

"Da. Though there's already a Captain America."

England waves onward, ignoring the other comments coming from the Nations. "The Avengers just need to hold on until we get there." He turns to the American, his eyes furrowed. "Can you give everyone their own set of ear chips and devices. Also, could you see if you can let us be able to not only communicate with each other and hear each other's voices, but also hear the Avengers? It would be really helpful."

The American grins at this and takes out his phone. "Like a real hero," he says, already dialing who knows who.

"Or a spy," says Canada, thinking that no one will hear them, but they did. He squirms under everyone's except America's stare- America is already talking quickly to someone on the phone- and adds in a quiet voice in defence, "Well, it's true."

* * *

America plugs in a ear bud listening to every order that the Avengers make. He hitches his breath as they get closer. The pain in his head wells up and explodes, coursing through his body rapidly. It's not only through his chest, but other areas of his body. Loki is taking a toll on him, even though he's only in Manhattan. They watch two more big aliens come out of the portal, as well as other creatures. "Chitauri," says Norway, watching the mayhem. America nods and gets up as the jet lands in the middle of Manhattan.

"Okay," England says with a small clap, getting their attention. "I want Romano to help Black Widow, Germany to help Captain America, Canada to help Hawkeye, Russia to help Iron Man, America will be helping the civilians get to shelter. Norway will help Thor and I will try to stop monsters from entering through the portal."

If something needs to be done, why not start at where it is thickest. The Nations get out and start fighting the oncoming enemies. Russia's creepy aura is on high as Canada whips out a bow and arrow, shooting directly at their heads without a drop of sweat. Producing another one, he keeps shooting all the while Norway starts to chant. Looking for England, America finds that his friend isn't there, but on a roof of a building, far away from the others, holding a small leather book. He watches the Chitauri burst into flames. _Spontaneous combustion. Not bad._

With a crackle from his ear bud, he hears further orders. Sighing, he gets himself ready to call for back up from some of the other Nations that are seated in Washington DC, waiting for further instructions. That's when he realizes that it will be futile unless they were to make the portal disappear. But he was order to keep the civilians safe. Thinking better of contacting the rest, he goes to a crowd of people and takes them safely to the underground metro station.

Meanwhile, Norway looks up and sees Thor and the Hulk fighting the Chitauri above them and sends his troll to help out. Never mind the fact that no one else, but England can see it. Well, the Avengers don't need more stress. He doesn't know where Germany and Romano is, but that must wait. For now, he needs to help Thor. The others will already be at their respectful positions.

England sends another blast at the portal, hitting several more Chitauri. He easily avoids the lasers being shot at him. Conjuring another shield around him, he prepares another spell, only to drop the book unexpectedly. Watching the leather spell book fall 10 stories down, he decides that he can get it later. Pulling out a wand, he shoots a fire spell at another Chitauri. He watches Black Widow shakily steer one of the aliens past him. The Englishman shoots a spell at the ones following her. Thank goodness she didn't notice him yet.

After a while, England remembers something. Muttering a small chant, he conjures a shield around all of the Nations. He would do it to the Avengers also, but he doesn't know where they are. He already performed spells on his fellow Nations, so that's why it's easier than to do it on people that he yet needs to meet. Sure he saw some of heroes, but he can't worry about it right now- preventing Chitauri from entering Earth is more important.

South Italy trails himself behind her, shooting with perfect precision at those who follow them. Reloading his gun, he hears a crackle in his ear bud. Of course it's America, judging from the excited, loud voice that is coming through.

"No Ame- Alfred. It isn't like any of the wars we've had. I'm not sure about you, but I don't remember fighting any aliens," he sighs through, ducking under an arch.

At times like these, Romano likes to keep his cursing to a minimum, only because he needs to focus at the main thing at hand, no matter how annoying people are either. It would just distract him from the mess on hand, at least what he considers a mess.

He narrowly avoids another laser beam and shoots a bullet towards the Chitauri that tried to kill him, disregarding the fact that it's almost impossible for him to die. Well, he _is_ a Nation. The Italian shoots another one behind him, without blinking a lash, letting the sound explode from behind. He smiles in victory, thinking how interesting it would be if he was to have watched what happened behind him. Kind of like in action movies.

Meanwhile, Germany swipes his whip at one of the aliens in the air, making it crash into the ground. He hits another one that was about to sneak up on Captain America, not that he needs much help. From his speculation, the once past soldier looks very tired, but then again, he could be wrong. The American was experimented on to use as a war machine against him in World War 2. He lashes out again, listening to the soothing sound of the snapping of the whip, cautiously keeping the noise away from the super human's ears.

He snaps the whip at an alien, carefully avoiding more lasers coming out at him. His heart is beating quickly and he feels his adrenaline pumping. Germany starts to wonder if this is the feeling that America has when he lifts a car up from crushing a kid. It's not like the ones that he had during wars and fights, but a more satisfying one than the need and thirst for blood.

Canada shoots an arrow, watching a Chitauri explode. He sighs out. Looking to his right, he sees Hawkeye shoot another one with a bomb at the tip of the bow. He should ask America on how to get them like that. But his mind shouldn't be on trivial things like that, he should be focusing and protecting Barton from the shadows. Thankfully, that isn't difficult. Though it is much easier for humans to see him, it's still fairly tough to detect his presence. Over the years, he has been able to use this skill as a benefit. He shoots another, and turns, hearing a growl behind him. Kumjirou is helping him out. And boy, the polar bear is vicious. Maybe he should cook pancakes tomorrow as a reward for helping.

The Canadian shakes his head, clearing the thought of pancakes out of his mind. _You're in a war._ He scolds himself, unconsciously shooting another alien. _You are prohibited from thinking about anything other than the war, and what needs to be done._ He resumes fighting and keeping a watchful eye on Hawkeye.

Russia's creepy aura increases as he nears the place where Iron Man is. It's tiresome, having to keep track of the playboy American. Taking out his pipe, he hits a Chitauri with no hesitation, grinning as the dark tinted blood splatters over his trench coat. "Kol kol kol. Now I have to wash it," he chuckles, slamming the pipe into another alien. It's a great way to relieve stress. He yet has to see Belarus show up. His aura increases more at that horrible thought of his sister sneaking up on him, enveloping Iron Man around it. He watches with interest as Iron Man shoots a bullet at the aliens. Humming to himself, he hits another one, thinking of ways to torture them. Then an idea pops into his head. "They must become one with mother Russia."

"Everyone to underground!" Calls America, ushering children towards the tunnel. A Chitauri flies at him. Picking up a car, he throws it at the alien and continues to get people underground, as if nothing happened. He punches another one in the face, and takes out a gun, hidden in his leather bomber's jacket. "You will rue the day you challenged America," he growls, shooting rapidly on the incoming aliens. His glasses light up with each bullet that's fired.

"Or threaten the Earth," says Russia, smirking snidely, coming up to help him. He jams his pipe into one coming up behind him. His trench coat is gone, a lighter shirt is on him at the moment. Not a military or an army one, but just a normal shirt, though his scarf is still wrapped around his neck.

"Shouldn't you be with Iron Man?" Asks America, not looking at the Russian. He doesn't have to, he already knows his exact position.

"Kol kol kol. The little man disappeared. And I came to help you." The Eurasian gives him a small innocent smile as he hits another Chitauri, making it fly to the opposite end of the street.

"I don't need help. I," BAM! "Got it." BAM! "Under control." He grinds his teeth, shooting another bullet, until another wave of pain decides to run itself through his body. Gasping out, he falls onto his knees with a bead of sweat running down his face.

Russia watches Captain America go up to the American to help him up. He came out of no where. "You okay? You should get underground with the others," he says.

The Russian's creepy aura turns on high as he sees that. Walking up to the two, he says, "Privet. I have him. Go back to fighting the Chitauries."

America gets up and pushes Captain America away with a small shove. "Go back soldier. They still need you fighting."

Captain America was shocked to hear that they knew what the aliens are. To make matters even stranger, the stranger called him soldier and commanded him like a general would do to a soldier. Regarding the fact that the teenager has a bombers jacket with a number 50 on it, he gives him a small obedient nod and an unconscious salute. He walks away, warily, ready to fight again; even though his mind is a twelfth hooked on how the two know about Chitauries. He shouldn't worry about it right now, more pressing matters are at hand.

England looks down at everyone, at the top of one of the buildings. He shoots another spell at a Chitauri with his oak wand. He's not using his other wand, due to the fact that he accidentally left it at home. It would be too tedious to summon faeries and ask them to fetch him it. For now, he'll have to cope with this one.

_They look tired._ He muses silently, staring at his fellow Nations. After commanding them to help out more, he shoots a small energy spell. 9 minutes later, he hears a crackle in his ear bud.

"Is this thing working?" comes a hesitant voice of America. England hears several taps, giving him the impression that the American is testing whether or not it works. When several 'yes's' answer America, he continues on. "Well, to make matters worse, the directors decided to shoot a nuclear bomb at Manhattan. Ch- Yao tried to get them to stop the order, but no use." They hear another bang of his gun. "So now what?"

England grunts out another spell and replies, "Just do what we're doing. Iron Man," he stares at a small cloud of smoke and fire, where Iron Man is. "I think he might fix it. How's everyone else?" He narrowly avoids getting hit again, meanwhile Canada's voice is attempting to get through the loud noise.

"All's good here. It's just that Hawkeye almost got killed." With a small sigh, he says, "I'm going to help him, okay?"

"Da. Captain America is with Thor at this moment. I'm unsure where Lukas is though. But Ludwig is here," Russia's voice crackles in.

"Fuck this shit," mutters Romano as his voice transfers over to the intercom. "yeah yeah. Black Widow has the weird glowing scepter and is trying to get it to the Tesseract."

"He should wait until Iron Man gets the missile into the portal," Norway says quietly, pressing the ear bud to his ear to hear everyone clearer.

"Change of plans," starts England, pressing the ear bud to his ear, to make sure that there's complete silence. "Ivan, help Romanoff with the scepter. I know she's strong enough, but it's good to have her own country behind her, supporting her. Romano, I want you to watch over Loki. Just be careful that no one sees you." He hears a small argumentative voice. "Romano. Now."

Russia smiles softly as he approaches the Starks Tower. His trench coat is already on. On his way there, he checks to make sure his pipe is okay. It would be troublesome to get a new one right now, and he likes this pipe too.

* * *

Black Widow hitches her breath as Tony disappears through the portal with the nuclear missiles. With a lot of voices telling her to close it, even though Stark is still in there, she finally obliges, just as the Chitauri start to weaken and die.

Gritting her teeth, she unsteadily pushes the scepter through the force field with much difficulty as the Tesseract tries to oppose her attempts. That's when she feels a stronger force, it's not bad though, it's helping her. With a final thrust, the sceptor contacts the Tesseract and the light to the portal starts to fade away and disconnect. With a small look back, she swears that she saw a tan trench coat and silver hair behind her, but it's gone. Deciding it was her imagination, she watches with amazement as Iron Man falls towards the ground, narrowly escaping the closing portal.

England smiles softly and rubs his sore hands. "Well, that was harder than I imagined," he says, looking at Norway with tired eyes. He's exhausted. They kept the portal open long enough for Iron Man to get back to Earth. "Now all we need is the Hulk to do his share."

Norway nods in silent agreement, watching the green monster jump up from building to building and catch Iron Man.

Hawkeye breathes out in relief as he watches the Hulk safely (...more or less) set him to the ground and roar him to life. Something behind him moves and he prepares to shoot one of the arrows he collected off the ground at it. Turning around quickly, he sees nothing. He thought he saw someone with blondish hair holding a baby polar bear. How and why? He doesn't know exactly. Hawkeye just brushes it into the back of his mind as unnecessary information.

Romano nonchalantly aims his gun at Loki's head, daring him to try to escape. Narrowing his eyes, he watches the Asgardian puts up his hands in surrender. "You should think twice before messing with America," he hisses, and hits him on the head with the butt of the gun, letting Loki fall down again. He punches him again, hissing, "And this is for fucking with the Nations." Hearing a shuffle of feet near the windows, the Italian decides that as his cue to leave.

Going down to the streets, he sees America putting his hands behind his back, acting cool, but he does know pain when he sees it. Nations and humans can act as high and mighty as they want, but they can't trick the mafia boss, no matter how hard they try. Romano stares in amusement as America faintly winces at the past pain of Manhattan.

"Shawarma, anyone?" asks Canada with mild amusement at America's pain. He's his brother, of course he knows when America is in pain.

With many replies of 'yes's' the Nations go to the restaurant.

* * *

"So," starts England, taking a small bite of meat, looking at the Avengers, and Loki. He wipes his mouth delicately with a napkin. "Cheers for the Avengers." He holds up a glass of water, no scotch, rather not wake up with a terrible hangover, thank you very much. He prefers not to get drunk, even if times like these need such a celebration. With the clinking of glasses, they resume eating.

America gets up, not bearing the resistance to not thank the heroes. With England's argumentative consent, he walks over to the group, and gives a small salute with a winning smile. Shoving his hands in his pockets , he says, "I want to thank you guys for saving Manhattan and the world." He grins with amusement and happiness at their shocked faces, for they're not wearing their costumes anymore. Nodding to Steve Rogers, he says, "Soldier, aren't you too old to be saving the world? Not that I'm complaining." With a small chuckle, he senses some movement to his left.

Ivan leans against the booth and smiles, his usual creepy aura is small, just to not scare the humans. "Da," he replies. Then he looks at Natasha, who gives him a curious look.

_He looks familiar._ She thinks. But she can't quite put her finger on it.

"_Spasibo._" He says with a small grin that would make any girl faint. He walks away, leaving her speechless and Barton staring at his back. They talk in quiet chatters- him asking her if he knew the silver head guy. She replies with an answer that sounds something along the lines of a speechless "he thanked me in Russian," and a curious "No, I do not know him."

England walks up behind America, a calculating stare on his face. With a gentle shove from a grumpy Italian behind him, he finally says, "Thank you. Without you guys, I'd have to take care of this idiot," he punches the American gently in the arm.

"Dude. So unawesome," whines the American, rubbing his arm in fake hurt.

"Vaffanculo potato bastard," says Romano, a bit miffed that the German pushed him forward. The group stares at him in mild amusement as Germany thanks them for what they have done. "Y-yes," the Italian stutters, embarrassed. "Thank you." He goes back to hissing in annoyance at the German for pushing him.

"Lukas already left," says Canada quietly, coming up behind the Italian. "But he wants to say thank you. So do I," he thanks the group, in a louder voice than usual. Turning to Barton, he asks, inquisitive, "How did you get the aliens to blow up? I've been wondering that."

America's eyes twinkle in admiration and pure amusement. "Dude, bro. Let them have a breather before you bombard them with questions." His eyes light up in realization. With a small snap, capturing everyone's attention, he finally announces, "We forgot to tell you our names. I'm Alfred F. Jones," he starts off, then proceeds to nudge the Englishman in the arm.

England says with a small smile and a smooth British accent, "Arthur Kirkland, at you service."

"Ivan Braginski. Become one with-"

"Lovino Vargas," says Romano quickly, cutting off Russia before he could scare everyone.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," Germany says quietly. He feels Steve's eyes on him, making him shift uncomfortably on his feet, irritating the already annoyed Italian.

"Ah!" Canada turns red as all eyes turn to him. He clutches his polar bear, who nips him in reassurance. "M-my name is Matthew Williams."

The group start to introduce themselves, but America stops them. "We already know who ya'll are," he says, in a Southern accent to which the humans look at him in surprise.

They swear that he was speaking in a Boston accent earlier. Maybe it was just their imagination. At least that was what they thought until he switched to a New Jersey accent then again to another, all in the same sentence. _What's wrong with this kid?_ They all think in amazement and wonder.

"Steve Rogers," says Alfred, nodding to Captain America. A grin is on his face, showing how proud he is of the super human. So? Even though he's from his country, he's still awesome. As well as the rest are, but he _does _have his country in his name. England would call him arrogant if he heard that.

"Clint Barton," Matthew says quietly to Hawkeye, his voice muffled by the white fur.

The archer gives him a confused look. That bear looks really familiar. Why would he be carrying a polar bear around? Isn't that illegal? Yet no one stopped the guy from coming into the place with the white bear.

"Natasha Romanoff," Lovino says, giving Black Widow a charming small smile.

Loki stares at him. The guy looks familiar. He touches his cheek, rubbing one of the many bruises on his face. Wasn't he the guy who punched him? Loki gives him another stare, but the Italian shows no signs of recognition. He must be wrong then. How would a human punch him? Though it is strange that they know everyone's names so far.

"Demigod Thor and Loki," Ivan says. He nods to the gods who gives them suspicious looks. The Russian gives them an innocent smile in return that sends shivers up their spine. Feck being on the level of gods, the Russian is just plain creepy in the 'I'm going to torture you forever way,' instead of Loki's 'I'll rule the world and enslave you' way.

"Bruce Banner," Ludwig adds, nodding to the Hulk in admiration of his strength and willpower.

"Tony Stark," finishes Arthur. He gives an approving nod to Iron Man.

Arthur's phone rings, and he picks it up quickly, fumbling with it a bit. "Yes...okay." He places his hand on top of the speaker. "Guys. We have a meeting to attend. Feliks is complaining about how ugly the carpet is, even though it doesn't have to do with the topic, Global Warming," He ignores the confused and surprised looks from the humans.

The Nations do look like teenagers, so they can't blame them for giving them those looks. Arthur inwardly chuckles at this. The rest nod and prepares to get their stuff ready; they head to the doors. He can already hear Alfred paying for the food. "Well, good bye, and may we meet again."

With that, the group leaves, with Alfred the last one to go out. He gives the heroes a small wink and turns towards the door and waves. That small gesture makes them sure that they'll see the strange teenagers again. Maybe not soon, but sometime in their life.

He picks up his phone and calls Fury. "Hello? Yes, this is Alfred Fucking Jones, and I suggest that you let the team go on leave. I think they deserve it." He hangs up before Fury could say something to him. With a small grin, he ignores the frantic vibration of his phone and gets into a military plane, already caught up in the excited chatters of his fellow Nations.


	3. Idle Nations Part 1

This is staged where Norway and England went to England to summon Thor. All of the Nations are in the meeting room, talking to their bosses about letting the helicarrier through their territories.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for following me till the end. I'm glad to say that I might add other parts in-that is if I get enough persuasion from people and enough motivation too. ^^; I also want to apologize on the short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers and Hetalia.

* * *

Romano frowns, crossing his arms across his chest while his brother is rapidly talking their president. The others are quickly trying to give the helicarrier access across their nation's borders. There's chattering in the room, all getting on the Italian's last nerve. "Shut the fuck up!" He roars, giving everyone a glare. They look at him in shock, surprised that the usual quiet and grumpy Italian is yelling. That doesn't usually happen unless he's being annoyed by either Prussia or anyone else in that matter, but Prussia is on the other side of the room, having a beer chugging contest with Denmark. "If you're going to be so fucking loud, then talk outside in the hall! And you!" He turns to the American who's laughing about something while looking at his Iphone screen. America looks up when he hears the Italian come up to him and take him by the shirt. "I fucking swear, if you don't calm this all down, I will fucking kill you."

America puts his hands up in surrender and laughs. "Ahaha. Dude, calm down. Artie and Norway have it all under control."

"But do you?" He challenges, sending a glare of pure hate at the American. "What have you done so far other than telling us that the stupid Tesseract is gone? You should have been with it, guarding it like the rest of your government. We entrusted it to you!"

"Actually, you let me have it because Captain America fouuund" He trails off and stops, staring in fear at the glare that the Italian is sending his way. "Please don't kill me!" He squeaks, trying to find a place to kind; a place that he wouldn't be able to be glared at. He hides behind Russia.

"Kolkolkolkol. You'll become one with mother Russia, right little America?" His creepy aura is on high as he looks down on the fearful American.

Everyone suppresses their shivers, at least everyone but Latvia. The poor Latvian is crying in fear. Finland goes up to him and lets him hold Hantamago in comfort with Berwald beside him.

Romano is too scared to say anything except to go hide behind someone. He spots Ludwig. "Dammit potato bastard!" He cries in fear, running behind the German, sending looks of fear at the tall Russian. "G-go kill him, dammit!" Germany is too stunned to even reply and move.

Spain laughs, making everyone look at him in surprise. "Ahahah. Russia," he turns to speak to the Russian with a strange smile on his face, "If you scare Lovi anymore, I might have to kill you~" A battle axe appears out of nowhere. He holds it in his hands with complete comfort, not struggling at all under its heavy weight.

Ivan smiles at this. "Da? Then I will back off for right now. But we all know that everyone will become one with me eventually." He chuckles manically at this.

"Brother dear," coos Belarus, sliding up to him like snake does to its prey. "I'll happily become one with you." She sizzles under his arm and crushes it against her body, not paying heed to his silent cries of horror.

"Ve~" Sings North Italy, not paying attention to the commotion. He skips up to Romano with a content and happy smile on his face. "President sent out warnings of the aircraft and told everyone to let it through~"

Lovino calms down, seeing the carefree look on his face; then he feels arms wrapping themselves around him. "Dammit! I don't need your hug therapy!" He futilely tries to struggle out of Feliciano's tight grip. "Let go Feli! Pasta! Pasta! PASTA!" He yells the words over and over again, trying to get the younger to let go of him.

Feliciano stops and smiles, letting go of Lovino so that the older Italian can get a breather. He holds his hands up and yells, "PAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA!" It effectively jars the other Nation's out of their stupor to all face palm.

Germany can feel his vein pop as the voices grow louder around him—Italy talking about pasta, Romano cursing, Prussia drinking beer with Denmark, everything! "SHUT UP!" For the second time that day, everyone quiets down. They all look at him in confusion. "How can you all be talking about food and whatnot?! For all we know, more people might be under Loki's control. If we don't shape up, the whole world is doomed! We'll have another World War on our hands, with no weapons." He's referring to the fact on how it's very difficult for Nation's to kill people, knowing that humans will never come back alive.

They all have guilty looks on their faces—except Denmark and Prussia who're drunk. Denmark wouldn't be drunk if Norway is here, but Norway is with England at this moment and Berwald is too busy fussing over Tino. Iceland is talking idly with Mr. Puffin, ignoring everything that's happening around him. Sealand just doesn't care and is ranting to Latvia how he should be a Nation.

Some sit down to contemplate their actions and what they're supposed to do now. The others just pace in nervousness. Meanwhile even others just sit down, eat, talk and do whatever without making much of a ruckus. They hear a click and turn their heads to the door. England and Norway step in. Norway looks at the drunk Prussian first because he's making a big racket. Denmark hurriedly runs to his seat, forgetting that he's still hold a can of beer that's half full. America is teeter tottering on his swiveling chair in anticipation.

America looks up from his Iphone. "So, how did you do?" He asks, trying not to sound like he was just lectured by Germany; also, he's curious about what happened so far: if they summoned Thor.

England sighs in exasperation, shifting his weight on his feet in nervousness. "Well, we got Thor," he says weakly, unsure of how to explain that the god disappeared right when they summoned him. He can hear plenty of groans from other Nations.


End file.
